Feeling like a human
by S-shadow-S
Summary: Dos ciudades en el mismo lugar, la unica diferencia es que una vive en el dia y la otra en la noche. Este ser de la oscuridad harto de ser negado de la luz exterior busca unir ambas ciudades aunque esto cueste la vida de todos los subterraneos.
1. Luz

**LUZ**

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Todo está en la mente, sentimiento, dolor y vida.

Una ciudad cubierta ahora por la oscuridad que la noche brindaba y una caricia de la luz de la luna, llamada Crystal Angel, dormía ignorando el alrededor.

Las horrendas creaturas de la noche salían de su escondite desde las alcantarillas para poder caminan sobre la fría superficie. Cada día era el mismo desde que tenían consciencia.

Si, esta ciudad no es nada normal, es una ciudad diferente, dependiendo del día y de la noche, en el día los humanos caminaban tranquilamente por las calles asoleadas y por la noche todo tipo de monstruos salían para disfrutar de la calle mientras los humanos se escondían y dormían en sus casas.

Demonios, vampiros, locos, ave-ratas etc. Muchas creaturas extrañas para los humanos además de aterradoras.

Creo que es injusto clasificar a la gente así, solo por lo que es o pretende ser. Es injusto negarles a los demás varios privilegios como lo son disfrutar del ambiente matutino, sentir el sol, el aire de la tarde o de la mañana. Ningún monstruo, creatura o sobrenatural podía salir si no era de noche. Ninguno de ellos ha apreciado una mañana soleada, la lluvia, la neblina, la luz.

Un joven "erizo" caminaba por la fría y oscura noche pensativo. Pateaba la misma piedra por cada paso que daba, él era una creatura de la noche aunque no lo pareciera del todo.

Nació como un erizo de padre vampiro y madre pecado, lujuria, ambos erizos.

El parecía una persona normal, con excepción de sus ojos y un curioso tatuaje, que más que eso era una marca de nacimiento heredada por su madre, en el pecho y unos colmillos afilados de parte de su padre. Era considerado uno de los pocos Híbridos reales, su nombre, Sonic The Vasinhog.

Aunque no lo pareciera, ese erizo era uno de los más reconocidos en el lugar, ¿Porque? Por ser hijo de los más grandes: Vampiros, Demonios y Pecados eran los que más resaltaban y se les daba prioridad, cualquier hijo de alguno de los tres era admirado y llamado "Hibrido real" o "Supremo". En cambio un hijo de alguna de estas categorías mesclado con un Monstruo o Anormal eran los segundos en darse a notar y eran llamados "Híbridos indefinidos", y los hijos de mescla o de solo de estas últimas dos categorías eran simples personas sin privilegios.

Volviendo con el curioso erizo, se encontraba pensando sobre la ciudad, en su camino muchos lo saludaron con cortesía y respeto, algunos con algo de envidia y desagrado en sus miradas.

Él quería conocer lo que nunca ha visto en el mundo: La superficie en el día.

Pero eso era algo imposible aun cuando él era de los más grandes, tenían prohibido hablar con los humanos y además salir a la superficie en el día, era algo que él no entendía, algo que para él se le hacía injusto, y eso iba a cambiar.

Con una idea clara en la mente corrió hacia su hogar. Corrió por las calles hasta llegar a una alcantarilla en la cual salto para llegar a su ciudad.

Un lugar donde todo era raro para los humanos, pero agradable para ellos, no era un lugar que los humanos consideraban desagradable sino todo lo contrario, era una ciudad entera debajo de otra ciudad, increíble pero muy cierto. Cuando llego hasta abajo, porque era una gran altura, continuo corriendo, no había mucha gente debido a que los demás habían subido, así que no tuvo que esquivar a nadie. Al llegar a su casa subió por un árbol cerca de la ventana de su cuarto, la cual estaba abierta, y entro por ella, no iba a entrar por la puerta ya que no quería que sus padres lo interrogaran.

Busco algo de dinero de sus ahorros y los guardo en su bolsa, volvió a salir por la ventana y fue a una tienda cercana de su ciudad, ellos eran nocturnos, así que prácticamente en ese momento era "la tarde" para ellos, y el día era su "noche".

Llego a una tienda de arte y pintura, compro un bote de un litro de color durazno, era un color muy parecido a la de su piel. Regreso a su casa y subió el bote por la ventana gracias a una polea y una cuerda que puso por el momento, escondió el bote en un lugar seguro. Se dirigió hacia su baño y se miró en el espejo, tenía mucho que cambiar, principalmente sus ojos, ya que había solucionado lo de su piel.

Salió por la ventana una vez más y corrió con impresionante velocidad a una tienda de óptica, entro y compro un par de pupilentes verdes, el tono de sus ojos, pero los pupilentes eran de pupila normal, parejos, una simulación de los ojos normales.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic's POV**

Al conseguir lo que me hacía falta corrí hacia mi casa subiendo por el árbol y entrando por mi ventana al fin, lo primero que hice fue esconder los pupilentes, luego salí de mi cuarto por la puerta, bajando las escaleras para encontrarme con mi "niñera". Por los dioses tengo 15 malditos años, no necesito que alguien me cuide solo porque soy un "híbrido fino".

En fin, al llegar con Mina me saludo amablemente y con una sonrisa.

.- ¿No han regresado? - Le cuestione a lo cual negó con la cabeza.

.- Lo siento pero tal parece que van a tardar un poco más - Me respondió un con una sonrisa.

Híbrida indefinida, ella es una buena persona, si, sé que no necesito que me cuiden, pero yo no la trato así, yo la considero mi amiga desde hace años, la verdad yo no tengo amigos, solo a Mina.

.- De acuerdo, cuando regresen, ¿Podrías avisarles que fui a descansar un poco? Estoy algo cansado y la verdad quiero dormir un buen rato. - Me estiré un poco mostrando mi "cansancio"

.- Seguro, no te preocupes, ¿Está todo bien? - Pregunto un poco preocupada.

.- Todo en orden no te preocupes, solo no pude dormir muy bien en la mañana, bueno, nos vemos - Subí a mi cuarto y me encerré.

Mi plan resulto, todo estaba listo para la gran escena: pintura, pupilentes y en la mañana me asegure de desvelarme para dormir ahora de noche y no estar cansado para cuando salga en la mañana.

Nadie se dará cuenta, debido a que todo el mundo aquí estará durmiendo. Fui a acostarme en mi aaaaaamplia cama y me dispuse a dormir, cielos, en verdad estoy cansado y desvelado...

... A la mañana siguiente me desperté, eran las 9 de la mañana, significa que todos estaban durmiendo sin excepción, perfecto. Con toda la flojera que el sueño me otorgaba me levante y me dispuse a prepararme.

Saque la pintura y comprobé que si era de mi tono de piel. Me pinte solo el pecho, donde tengo mi marca de nacimiento, luego saque los pupilentes y me los coloque, cielos es más difícil de lo que pensé, me pique los ojos varias veces pero al final lo logre. Me mire en el espejo, ya no era el mismo, me veía como toda una persona normal, común y corriente, no como un híbrido de vampiro-pecado.

Tome una mochila y coloque lo que necesitaría, dinero, pintura, por si acaso, el estuche de mis pupilentes, mi chaqueta por si acaso y una botella de agua, sé que soy medio vampiro pero no significa que no tomo agua.

Salí de mi cuarto e inspeccione la casa, todos estaban durmiendo, entre de nuevo a mi cuarto y abrí mi ventana, salte al árbol que tengo en frente y baje. Comencé a correr procurando ser cuidadoso de que nadie me viera. Llegue hasta donde era la salida, era un como elevador enorme, habían varios de esos. Busque primero al guardia, lo encontré dormido en su silla, aproveche y encendí el elevador, no hacía mucho ruido así que no me preocupe, comencé a subir hasta la superficie, mientras más subía, había más luz, una luz muy intensa, me reí, esto parecía de película, era totalmente ridículo pero divertido. Solo unos cuantos metros y veré el mundo de arriba despierto, conoceré quienes y como son los humanos, por fin, mis dudas se aclararan...

 **FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Para los que ya habían leído este fanfic antes de cancelarlo por falta de imaginación masiva en mi cerebro quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas por aquí.

La fecha de publicación de este fanfic será en los días domingos por la tarde, abra días en los que no podre subir el capítulo, por favor ténganme paciencia D,X

Sin más que decir me despido y muchas gracias por darle una segunda oportunidad a este fanfic.

Dejen sus comentario, si los leo no se preocupen, solo que casi no los respondo a menos que haya alguna duda o pregunta.

Hasta el próximo Domingo!

 **Gracias por leer nw-**


	2. Conociendo

**CONOCIENDO**

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Cuando Sonic llego a la tapa de la alcantarilla la abrió subiéndola un poco y mirando hacia el exterior, pudo divisar muy poco debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a la luz pero se dio cuenta que (por fortuna y algo de suerte) la alcantarilla por donde saldría estaba en un callejón, lo que significa que no hay coches ni mucha gente que lo viera. Escalo un poco y por fin salió a la superficie, coloco la tapa de alcantarilla en su lugar con cuidado y respiro hondo.

.- estoy afuera… - Se dijo así mismo en voz baja – de día… je… afuera y de día… - Su sonrisa fue ampliándose a medida que veía alrededor suyo.

Sintió ganas de reír, llorar, cantar, lo que fuese, su sueño por fin se había cumplido. Ajusto su mochila decidido camino hacia la calle. Los ojos comenzaron a arderle por la luz pero no le importo, se asomó hacia l calle y pudo ver a personas casi iguales a él, se sintió un poco nervioso pero salió y camino al lado contrario de una multitud de gente que caminaba por ahí.

Se fijó muy bien en que calle había salido para que el guardia de su ciudad no se diera cuenta de que había un elevador en el aire y que no perdiera su rumbo.

.- Diablos – Se dijo en mente – Mis ojos me arden mucho, ¿Sera la luz o los pupilentes? – Tallo uno de sus ojos con cuidado mientras hacía un gesto de molestia.

No se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un pequeño parque y que una eriza igual de distraída que él se acercaba hasta que ambos chocaron.

.- L-lo siento, de verdad, ¿Estas bien? – Se disculpó Sonic en acto reflejo después de ver a una eriza como el de color rosa en el suelo.

.- He, si estoy bien, lo lamento estaba distraída – Al momento en que miro al erizo frente a él sintió que algo raro pasaba.

.- Déjame ayudarte – Sonic le extendió la mano a la desconocida chica para levantarla quien acepto con gusto.

.- Disculpa pero… ¿Eres nuevo en esta ciudad?... – Cuestiono de inmediato interrumpiéndolo a lo que el erizo azulado se puso sumamente nervioso.

.- ¿Q-quien? ¿Y-yo? B-bueno si pero... digamos que... sí, me mude y bueno ahora vivo aquí… de día así es, digo es que no… no suelo hablar con personas… no siempre… - La eriza se quedó pasmada hasta que soltó una carcajada - ¿De qué te ríes? – Pregunto Sonic confundido.

.- Eres muy gracioso – Inhalo y exhalo para calmar su risa – Me llamo Amy, Amy Rose, si estás perdido podría ayudarte – Extendió su mano hacia el erizo para hacer un saludo.

.- Sonic, Sonic The Vasinhog – Acepto el saludo de una manera agradable – Y muchas gracias pero creo que no estoy tan perdido, se dónde estoy – Aclaro.

.- De acuerdo… espera… ese apellido… es algo curioso, ¿De qué ciudad eres? – Cuestiono dudosa.

.- Amm de, de, de, de… de… ¡Nichum! – Contesto en acto reflejo gracias a una imagen del mapa del salón de clases que vio recientemente.

.- Pero… eso está en otro país.

.- S-Si por eso, es que mis padres trabajaron ahí y me llevaron con ellos… p-pero jamás aprendí el idioma – Se maldijo mentalmente por decir incoherencias al azar.

.- ¿Sabes? No te ofendas pero eres muy raro y cómico – Rio Amy nuevamente - ¿Quisieras que platiquemos en una banca?

.- Me encantaría

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Desde la parte más oscura de la ciudad subterránea se encontraba una pequeña cabaña casi destruida pero más debajo de esta se encontraba una casa oculta llena de lujos y poca luz además de muchos libreros repletos.

.- Sonic The Vasinhog… eres un idiota…

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Era ya las 6:30 de la tarde, la mayoría de la gente ya se había marchado a sus casas y los niños habían salido de sus escuelas para ir a convivir con sus padres y/o hermanos. Amy y Sonic seguían conversando en una banca cubiertos por la sobre de un frondoso árbol que escuchaba la conversación de ambos erizos.

.- De verdad me caíste muy bien Sonic a pesar de haberte conocido apenas esta mañana – Admitió la eriza con una amplia y amistosa sonrisa.

.- Tu igual me caíste genial, ¿sabes? Casi no tengo amigos y esta es la primera vez que entablo conversación con alguien durante mucho tiempo – Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas al declarar tal cosa.

.- He eres súper – Amy hecho un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca y se sorprendió un poco – Oh no, casi anochece, es mejor irnos a casa antes de que salgan – Sonic se sobresaltó y divisó disimuladamente el reloj de Amy.

.- ¡Diablos lo olvide! – se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se paró frente a Amy – M-muchas gracias por esta gran platica, la pase genial pero ya es muy tarde y tengo un compromiso, nos vemos – Dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia la avenida.

.- ¿¡Nos podemos volver a ver!? – Grito Amy a lo que Sonic respondió con un pulgar en alto.

.- ¡En 2 días, en esa misma banca a las 10 de la mañana! ¡Nos vemos! – Y se esfumo levantando un poco de polvo con cada pisada que daba.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

.- Esto está mal, muy, muy mal – Se repetía el erizo cerúleo por cada alcantarilla en la que se equivocaba - ¿Por dónde diablos salí? – Miro la puesta del sol un momento – Tengo solo 10 minutos para bajar antes de que el guardia se dé cuenta… piensa Sonic, piensa… - De la nada un pequeña luz se hizo presente unas 4 calles más adelante, una luz que solo los vampiros pueden ver – Eres un malnacido – Exclamo para luego correr hacia donde indicaba la luz.

Un rayo de luz que iba desde la alcantarilla del callejón donde Sonic salió hacia el cielo. Al encontrar la entrada Sonic sonrió y no perdió tiempo para entrar en ella, colocar la tapa en su lugar y bajar el elevador algo rápido. Al llegar al suelo corrió hacia el árbol de su casa para entrar por la ventana y correr al baño.

.- Muy bien, hora de ser normal… en sentido figurado… en un muy buen sentido figurado – Tomo un pañuelo y lo humedeció para luego frotarlo sobre su pecho y quitarse la pintura que cubría su marca de nacimiento – Perfecto, ahora donde está el estu… hay no – Bajo las orejas preocupado – Mi mochila… se quedó en el árbol…

Pudo recordar claramente cuando se quitó la mochila y la coloco en la raíz del árbol para sentarse con Amy en la banca.

.- Ya ni modo, tendré que tirarlos… comprare otros después e iré por la mochila más tarde – Se quitó con cuidado los pupilentes y los tiro sin más, luego se quitó sus tenis y se cambió la ropa para fingir que estaba dormido pero no solo lo iba a fingir, después de unos minutos se quedó completamente dormido y sin la oportunidad de ir a recuperar su mochila por la noche.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Cuando Sonic despertó lo único en lo que pudo pensar era en porque aún se sentía muy cansado si ya había dormido lo suficiente. Se sentó sobre su cama aun medio cubierto por las sabanas y cobijas, se estiro un poco y bostezo fuertemente, miro el reloj, eran apenas las 12 de la noche, no durmió demasiado pero su preocupación apareció cuando vio la fecha: había dormido un día completo desde la noche en que salió. Salto de la cama y se vistió apropiadamente, bajo con velocidad encontrándose con un obstáculo llamado Mina.

.- Joven Sonic ya despertó – Se sorprendió al ver al erizo frente a él.

.- S-sí, hola mina – Saludo ocultando su nerviosismo – Pensé que me ibas a despertar.

.- Claro que no, preferí dejarte dormir, además lo intente 3 veces – Exclamo soltando una risita al recordar sus intentos fallidos.

.- Bueno, tengo que salir a buscar alguien, nos vemos – Se despidió para luego regresar la mirada hacia la puerta, hasta que una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

.- ¿No vas a comer primero? No has probado nada desde hace 26 horas y media – La oferta era tentadora… y no la iba a rechazar, de verdad tenía hambre.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

En la superficie, las criaturas de la noche rondaban con parsimonia las calles de la ciudad iluminadas por solo la luz de la luna y unos cuantos faros encendidos. Amy, desde su ventana, observaba a esas criaturas gracias a unos binoculares de visión nocturna que adquirió en una tienda, debía apagar la luz para que nadie la viera por lo que la oscuridad la rodeaba.

Corrió la cortina de la ventana un momento para girarse aún sentada en el suelo y tomar un cuaderno con una pluma sobre él, tomo una linterna pequeña junto a ella para encenderla y colocarla sobre su boca e iluminar la página donde escribiría no sin antes alzarse los binoculares.

"Aún no hay presencia de un comportamiento violento o anormal, seguiré esperando, 2:30 a.m." – Escribió.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Sonic caminaba por su ciudad subterránea pateando una piedra. Después de comer casi todo lo que había en la cocina fue a buscar su mochila y ¡oh sorpresa! No estaba… No perdió el tiempo y la dejo ir pero igual tenía la esperanza de encontrarla esa noche, ahora se dirigía hacia el sur de la ciudad donde la luz comenzaba a desaparecer con lentitud mientras cargaba otra de sus mochilas en la espalda.

Una de sus grandes habilidades como raza suprema era su visión nocturna, todos en esa ciudad la poseían pero en razas como lo era él era 50% mejor que la vista normal.

Camino por las calles solitarias de esa parte oscura hasta encontrar una pequeña cabaña casi a punto de destruirse y entro en ella con precaución.

Busco en el suelo y encontró una pequeña puerta, la abrió y vio un túnel con escaleras a un costado, sonrió, no las necesitaba, la altura no era mucha y la resistiría, se dejó caer después de cerrar la entrada a ese escondite.

Cuando aterrizo pudo divisar una puerta color marrón con pomo dorado, lo tomo y lo giro hasta escuchar un "clic" y la abrió hacia adentro, genial, más oscuridad, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

.- Viejo, debería poner unas cuantas velitas por tu casa, está más oscuro de lo que acostumbro – Se escuchó un objeto cayendo a un mueble hecho de madera – Te va a hacer daño leer en la oscuridad.

.- Si vas a quejarte no vengas... – Exclamo una voz gruesa y más madura que la del erizo cerúleo - ¿Qué quieres?

.- Vine a darte las gracias por lo de hace un día, no sé qué hubiera hecho de no ser por tu luz guía que mandaste desde aquí – Se quitó la mochila y la coloco cuidadosamente en el suelo mientras escuchaba como el dueño del lugar se acercaba a él por el tubo del techo.

.- ¿Crees que lo hice por ti? – Exclamo con un tono molesto – Lo hice por nuestra ciudad, nuestra raza y especie que correrían peligro de haberte visto allá arriba a la luz del sol.

.- Siempre eres tan dramático ¿verdad? – Soltó en tono de burla – Yo que te venía a decir gracias dándote un pequeño regalito de lo que tu llamas la ciudad del fuego… - No muy lejos de Sonic una mirada furiosa se acercaba lentamente desde arriba.

.- No quiero nada que venga de ti o algo que tus manos hayan tocado – Comento con desagrado al momento que bajaba del techo con un sonido seco al suelo – Vete y solo dime que jamás vas a regresar a ese asqueroso lugar.

.- Cumpliré solo con lo primero que me dijiste, solo vine a entregar esto – Coloco una caja que sacó de la mochila sobre una mesa cercana que medio diviso, su vista era buena pero no demasiado para ese lugar – Nos vemos luego hermanito, tal vez mañana – Cargo su mochila y se fue del lugar sin decir más.

El dueño del lugar soltó siseo por instinto para luego tomar la caja entre sus manos y abrirla, dentro de ella había un libro "Le Morte Di Arthur" de Thomas Malory, sonrió.

.- Te detesto…

* * *

 **FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

 **LA SEMANA PASADA TUVE UN ERROR, ESTE FANFIC SE PUBLICA VIERNES, NO DOMINGOS**

Dejen sus comentarios para saber su parte favorita de este capítulo =3

Por cierto, este capítulo ya lo tenía hecho desde hace una semana o mas XD LOL además de que el libro que se acaba de mencionar es un libro que añoro leer, no lo he leído, pero lo tengo en digital, solo termino otros 3 libros que tengo pendientes y ya XD

Y otra cosa :3 mis capítulos no son cortos, así es la historia, además te da más intriga uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu XD LOL

Nos vemos luego nwn!


	3. Paseando un rato

**PASEANDO UN RATO**

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Eran las 6 de la mañana, un glorioso amanecer se asomaba en la llanura, obviamente, solo para el mundo de los humanos "normales".

Sonic ya estaba preparándose para ir a ver a su nueva amiga. Tuvo que comprar otros pupilentes y guardar muy bien el estuche en su otra mochila, ahora si no la iba a perder de vista. Pinto su pecho con la pintura que ya tenía y se preparó para salir de nuevo.

Las 8 de la mañana, solo quedaban un par de horas para que pudiera ver a su amiga, pero de todas maneras era la hora ideal para salir debido a que no había demasiada gente a esa hora. Corrió por toda su ciudad subterránea hasta que llego al elevador que utilizo la última vez. Subió y lo encendió, lo único que tenía que hacer de ahí era esperar a que subiera hasta la alcantarilla de arriba.

.- Hola…

.- ¡WUA! – Por poco y da el salto de fe y desde esa gran altura - ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!

.- Vine a saludar, es todo.

.- Deberías estar en tu cuevita durmiendo.

.- Mira quien habla.

Sonic no pudo evitar sacar un gruñido lleno de molestia, pensó que nada podría salir ml, hasta que su medio hermano apareció por debajo del elevador.

Shadow The Sinterhog, medio hermano de Sonic, hibrido indefinido, hijo de madre pecado, lujuria y de padre monstruo/anormal. El primer hijo del primer matrimonio de la madre de Sonic, este mismo, es el segundo hijo de su segundo matrimonio. Shadow es una clase de erizo/serpiente, su cola empieza desde la parte de la cintura, aunque cada mes por 1 semana cambia de cola y sus piernas aparecen, es su semana de "juicio" como así le llama ya que odio usarlas además de caminar con ellas, jamás puede mantener el equilibrio.

.- De todas formas, ¿Qué haces aquí? – El erizo cerúleo cruzo sus brazos esperando una respuesta.

.- Sabia que no me ibas a hacer caso y desde ayer empecé a venir aquí a esta hora, como ayer no apareciste me fui después de una hora – Miro su mano derecha intentando encontrar una anomalía en ella.

.- Da igual, digas lo que digas voy a salir, no me importa – Le dio la espalda y alzo la mirada, la alcantarilla ya estaba cerca.

.- Aja… no vine a detenerte ni a entregarte a la policía, solo quería ver porque, como y cuando salías – Cruzo los brazos – Además de saber desde cuando lo haces.

.- Desde antier, este es mi segundo día allá arriba – No se dio la vuelta ni le dirigió la mirada.

.- Bien, aunque es solo el comienzo – Regreso la mirada hacia su hermano menor – Valla, enserio parecer normal.

.- Tu presencia me incomoda…

.- Es porque no nos vemos muy seguido, esta es la segunda vez que te veo después de 3 meses – Rio un poco.

.- Me estas poniendo nervioso, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Solo molestarme?

.- No, ya te lo había dicho – El elevador se detuvo dejando ver la alcantarilla sobre sus cabezas – Quiero ver qué es lo que le vez de interesante a ese mundo…

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Eran las 10 de la mañana, la hora acordada de su pequeña reunión, Amy se encontraba sentada en la banca de hace dos días donde mantuvo una agradable charla con un desconocido quien también se volvió un amigo. Había llegado 30 minutos antes y era por el hecho de que le emocionaba platicar con él, se entendían muy bien, tal vez vallan de paseo por otro parque o a la biblioteca, quizá a los bolos, quien sabe, era un chico algo raro y misterioso pero lo dejaba pasar, además era muy divertido y amigable.

Vio de reojo su reloj de muñeca: Las 10:08 a.m.

No lo iba a presionar, además dijo que no era de por aquí, decidió hacer algo más. De la bolsa que colgaba de su hombro derecho saco un pequeño cuaderno color morado el cual abrió y miro los apuntes y garabatos ahí escritos por su propia mano.

Leyó cada apunte como si los intentara memorizar, esos apuntes eran sus investigaciones acerca de las criaturas nocturnas. Mucha gente hablaba mal de ellos, que eran escorias que jamás debieron existir, eran basura y cosas aún peores, pero ella no pensaba así, claro que no, al contrario sentía mucha curiosidad y los veía como a una persona normal.

Nadie lo sabía pero cada noche al menos cuando salen y una hora más tarde se les queda viendo a través de su ventana, eran muy curiosos todos eran totalmente distintos con habilidades y físicos sorprendentes, otros si daban miedo por su aspecto oscuro y siniestro pero otros hasta se veían curiosos y lindos, no podía esperar a salir una de esas noches para conocerlos más de cerca.

.- Hola Amy – Saludo el simpático erizo azulado…

 **(N/A: ¿Entienden? Es que se paró a su lado XD y… y… olvídenlo mejor sigo XP)**

.- Ah ¡Hola! – Casi da un brinco al cielo, de verdad le sorprendió pero no se le noto.

.- Lamento el retraso, ¿Te hice esperar?

.- No, hace poco que llegue no te preocupes – Mintió mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su acompañante – Oye – Se levantó de la banca a la vez que guardaba su libreta dentro de la bolsa – ¿Te gustaría ir de paseo?

.- Claro, solo que no se hacia dónde podríamos ir – Encogió los hombros.

.- Te puedo dar algunas opciones y tú me dices cual te parece

.- Es una buena idea – Sonrió entusiasmado.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

La mañana paso dando la bienvenida a la tarde, el sol estaba en el punto más alto del cielo y, aunque el día estuviera soleado por obviedad, las nubes blanca y esponjosas cubrían los rayos que pudieran llegar a lastimar a las personas que disfrutaban de ese magnífico idea, el viento soplaba con parsimonia dando un día soleado y fresco, algo perfecto para muchos de nosotros.

Sonic y Amy habían ido a jugar bolos, el erizo no lo conocía por lo que su ahora amiga tuvo que enseñarle. Dos horas más tarde se dirigieron a una pista de hielo pero en este caso los dos casi no se podían sostener por lo que solo estuvieron media hora semi-caminando en el hielo intentando no resbalar y/o evitando el rompimiento de una de sus costilla so de la columna si golpeaban el hielo.

Eran ya las 4 de la tarde, después de la pista de hielo fueron caminando hasta un parque cercano que tenía un pequeño y nada tedioso laberinto en el centro, ambos tomaron asiento en el césped bajo un árbol.

.- Sí que me he divertido bastante – Exclamo Sonic a la vez que se estiraba – Es la primera vez que me divierto así.

.- Digo lo mismo – Rio la eriza a su lado – Sonic – Llamó - ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?

.- ¿A mí? – Se auto señaló – Pues… no hay muchas cosas siendo sincero, casi no hago nada en mi casa.

.- Ya veo…

.- Y… ¿A ti? – Pregunto curioso.

.- Pues… me gusta hacer investigaciones sobre cosas anormales, es un poco raro – Se maldijo internamente, no sabía si aún podía confiar en el cómo para decirle que lo que más le apasiona es investigar sobre las criaturas nocturnas.

.- ¿De verdad?, pues eso suena interesante.

.- No, para nada – Miro hacia otro lado algo apenada – Yo me considero una persona un poco extraña.

.- Dímelo a mí, soy más extraño que tú – Bajo la mirada mirando su pecho para asegurarse de que la pintura seguía ahí.

.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

.- No lo sé, nadie quiere ser mi amigo, todos dicen que soy un presumido aun cuando no digo ni hago nada malo – Se quejó recordando cómo lo ignoraban debido a su nivel social – Nunca he lastimado nadie, no sé porque me tienen tanto odio…

Amy noto algo de melancolía en su compañero por lo que decidió demostrarle que

tenía su apoyo posando una mano sobre el hombro de Sonic.

.- Bueno, yo no te veo así – Retiro su mano – Yo creo que eres simpático – Noto una leve sonrisa de parte de su compañero – Yo seré tu amiga de eso no cabe duda.

.- Gracias Amy, eres la primera que me dice algo así – Su corazón palpitaba algo rápido por la emoción, jamás creyó tener un amigo, lo único malo era que venían de lugares totalmente distintos.

La noche se aproximaba y ambos decidieron verse cada día a las 10 de la mañana en la misma banca del mismo parque donde se conocieron.

Después de su retirada Sonic se maldijo mil y una veces, de nuevo olvido el camino hacia la alcantarilla de la que había salido. Camino sin un rumbo fijo por la calle, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y se maldijo otras mil veces más. Comenzó a correr para evitar la lluvia que se aproximaba con velocidad, una pequeña gota de parte de una nube bastante oscura cayó sobre la mejilla de Sonic, este acelero el paso, pero la lluvia comenzó a caer rápidamente, dio la vuelta hacia un callejón para y mirando hacia la pared reviso la pintura de su pecho.

.- Ay no… - La pintura se había corrido y su marca de nacimiento comenzaba a ser visible.

Se quitó la mochila, la cual ya estaba empapada, y la pasó hacia enfrente para ocultar la marca.

.- ¿Te diviertes?... – Un grito salió de la boca del erizo cerúleo al mirar al frente y ver a su medio hermano frente a él ocultándose en la oscuridad.

.- ¿ESTAS LOCO? – Grito histérico – Casi me matas del susto.

.- Vamos, el elevador no esta tan lejos – Se acercó a la calle para asomarse si alguien venia.

.- Lo repito pero ¿ESTAS LOCO? – Grito por segunda vez – Les dará un paro cardiaco a todos si sales.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Ninguno de ellos ha visto una serpiente en su vida?

.- Si pero una serpiente normal, no un hibrido… - Lo miro seriamente.

.- Tengo todo calculado, ¿Cómo crees entonces que vine hasta este lugar? – Sonrió triunfante.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Maldito estrés algún día me va a matar… lo siento, mi odio hacia las personas incrementa día con día, después les explico porque si es que se lo preguntan.

Otra cosa, disculpen mis faltas pero a veces no me llega nada al cerebro (si es que tengo uno lo cual dudo demasiado XP) Espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo, déjenme saber su parte favorita del mismo :D

Por cierto: Si se preguntan cómo es que se ve Shadow les dejo el link del dibujo que hice de él en mi profile de aqui en Fanfiction. Lo dejae en la seccion de "Proyectos" :D

NOS VEMOS!

Cualquier actualización o recado chequen mi página de Facebook, link en mi profile de Fanfiction.


	4. Diferencias, no lo creo

**DIFERENCIAS, NO LO CREO**

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Los días seguían pasando, Amy y Sonic se llevaban muy bien, se veían casi todos los días a la misma hora en la misma banca, hasta que los días de clase comenzaron y Amy tuvo que asistir a la escuela en las mañanas de 9 a.m. a 2 p.m. al igual que Sonic, quien iba al colegio de 1 a.m. a 5 a.m.

Se veían de vez en cuando, d de la tarde puesto que cada quien debía hacer sus cosas. Ambos eran muy buenos en sus escuelas, demasiado aunque por lo mismo o no a los dos les iba igual de horrible…

Sonic, un jueves, asistió como siempre a la escuela, como antes lo había mencionado no tenía amigos puesto que lo creían un presumido por ser un "Hibrido real".

Eso a él le parecía cruel, él nunca haría algo en contra de alguien, ni siquiera se sentía la gran cosa sino todo lo contrario.

Todos los días en la escuela eran lo mismo:

Llegar al edificio, entrar, buscar el aula de su primera clase, sentarse en el suelo al lado de la puerta, sacar su teléfono y jugar con el hasta que llegara el profesor con la llave del aula y apagaba el aparato, iba a sentarse a su asiento sin decir nada más que un "Buenos días" al profesor al igual que regalarle una sonrisa. Al estar en su asiento se disponía a sacar el cuaderno de la clase y apuntar además de poner atención y hacer uno que otro dibujito en otro cuaderno. Al terminar la clase solo esperaba la siguiente, sentado en una jardinera jugando con el teléfono, dibujando o escribiendo cualquier babosada.

En fin, ese jueves Sonic se encontraba en su jardinera favorita para esperar la clase. Se encontraba tranquilo sin decir nada ni hacer nada más que estar en su preciado teléfono (el cual solo ocupaba para jugar y ver la hora).

.- Oye amigo – Escuchó frente a él a lo que alzo la mirada - ¿Qué haces?

Eran unos chicos que conocí bien por buscar siempre problemas a los demás. Un erizo/zorro marrón, un koala/lobo y su gemelo, los tres eran indefinidos.

.- Amm… solo jugaba – Contesto Sonic sin mucha importancia.

.- ¿Qué jugabas? – Pregunto uno de los gemelos koalas.

.- ¿Flow free? – Se limitó a decir.

.- ¿Flow free? Esa cosa es para gente corriente según dicen los de tu raza – Sonrió el erizo con burla - ¿No?

.- A mí me gusta…

.- Pff solo quieres quedar bien aquí en la escuela, ¿pero sabes algo, niño bonito? – Se acercó al erizo cerúleo – Jamás… vas a encajar aquí…

Los tres chicos se fueron dejando a Sonic algo serio en su misma jardinera. ¿Qué les hizo? De verdad no entendía, ni siquiera empezó la conversación, no, lo que querían era hacerlo sentir mal y ya no se iba a dejar.

.- ¡MELLEE! – Grito Sonic llamando al erizo/lobo mientras se incorporaba.

.- ¿Es a mí, niño bonito? – Contesto el nombrado quien se giró para verlo a los ojos con superioridad y burla.

.- El único aquí que siempre está presumiendo eres tú – Lo señalo con el dedo índice - ya deja de molestarme, estoy harto al igual que todos que nos trates como si fuéramos poca cosa, yo no te hago nada y sin embargo sigues haciendo de las tuyas pero ya me canse – Dio un paso al frente – Y una cosa más – Añadió - yo me siento poca cosa comprado con todos los humanos que viven en la superficie.

Todos los presentes dieron un suspiro de sorpresa al escuchar que menciono a los de la superficie, una especie de "tabú" entre las personas del subterráneo. Mellee trono los dedos de sus manos de una sola vez.

.- Te llego la hora vampirito…

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Horas más tarde en la escuela de Amy ella estaba esperando junto a sus compañeros de clase al profesor. Estaba sentada en su pupitre haciendo dibujos en uno de sus cuadernos. No era muy social que digamos, en el salón solo tenía un amigo y ese día no había asistido por lo que ahora estaba sola.

Nadie se le acercaba, todos la creían loca puesto que sabían sobre su obsesión por conocer el mundo nocturno y el del mundo que existe debajo de ellos, el de los supuestos "monstruos".

.- Amy, querida – Una de las chicas del salón, una de las más presumidas, se acercó a ella - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

.- Estoy dibujando a alguien que vi a noche.

.- Si… claro – Hizo una mueca de asco después de echarle un vistazo a su creación – Oye querida aquí mi amigo pregunto si te gustaría casarte con una serpiente del laboratorio – Todos los presentes rieron al escuchar la conversación de la cual la chica se había encargado de subir la voz.

.- Claro – Contesto Amy cerrando su cuaderno y poniendo su lápiz sobre el mismo - ¿Quién sabe?, igual y sea más inteligente que tú, ella valdría más la pena que seguir esta conversación contigo – Tomo su mochila y cuadernos para levantarse – Buen día – Se marchó del aula dejando a la chica boquiabierta al igual que todos los demás.

Ella ya sabía de por medio que el profesor no asistiría ese día, le dejo encargado el mensaje para sus compañeros pero no creía que la escucharían, que siguieran esperando en el salón era más que suficiente, una pequeña venganza no hacía daño.

Se sentó en una banca del patio para abrir su cuaderno y continuar con su dibujo. La noche anterior vio a una creatura que le llamo bastante la atención. No lo pudo ver muy bien aun con sus binoculares puesto que estaba solo en lugares oscuros y su piel se camuflaba con el ambiente.

.- ¿Pero qué diablos le estaba haciendo a las alcantarillas?... – Se preguntó mentalmente mientras observaba su dibujo: Una serpiente negra.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Eran ya las 3 de la tarde y Sonic ya estaba en la banca donde esperaría a Amy como todos los días. Llevaba como siempre su pintura en el pecho y sus pupilentes, su respectiva mochila con algo de pintura extra, su chaqueta azul marino en caso de que lloviera y el estuche de sus pupilentes pero había algo más: Una venda estaba sujeta a su muñeca izquierda indicando una torcedura además de una gasa en la mejilla del mismo lado y un moretón en el hombro derecho.

.- ¡SONIC! – Escuchó detrás de él, se giró sobre si y ahí estaba, su mejor amiga, Amy.

.- Hola Amy – Saludo tan amistosamente como siempre pero esta solo lo miro con sorpresa para luego transformar esa expresión a una de preocupación.

.- Dios mío – Exclamo al verlo lastimado - ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

.- Ah, hablas de… bueno, de ¿todo esto? – Hizo señal así mismo – Hubo un ligero problema en mi escuela…

.- ¿Te peleaste? – Pregunto sin dejar su aire de preocupación y angustia.

.- Si… tengo un reporte y me expulsaron por una semana… - Rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza (el occipucio para que me entiendan)

.- ¡Eso es injusto! – Exclamo molesta – Te conozco, no del todo pero si lo suficiente como para saber que tu no harías algo parecido, sé que fue por un motivo.

.- De hecho si – Rio con sarcasmo – Él inicio la pelea, yo solo me defendí y me ponen un castigo peor… a él solo lo expulsaron 3 días… - Nada más que la pura verdad salía de la boca de Sonic.

.- Que mal, lo siento Sonic – Poso su mano sobre su hombro.

.- ¡AUCH! – Se quejó por aquel contacto con su hombro moreteado.

.- ¡PERDON! – Alejo rápidamente su mano de él, exaltada pero después escucho al erizo reírse como loco.

.- Esta bien Amy, no te preocupes, no me duele tanto – Sonrió – Solo juego contigo.

.-… ooouuu ahora si te acabas de ganar otro moretón en el brazo – Alzo su puño en son de cumplir su palabra.

.- No, Amy, por favor – Corrió en círculos por el parque siendo seguido por la eriza rosada.

.- Vuelve aquí, solo será un moretón pequeño – Reía mientras perseguía al cerúleo.

Se la pasaron corriendo un gran rato mientras reían divertidos, después de algunos minutos se detuvieron para controlar sus propias respiraciones de tanto correr. Se escuchó un pequeño silbido a su lado y Amy lo reconoció perfectamente… Miro hacia donde se produjo el silbido al igual que Sonic, era la chica del salón de clases de Amy quien la molestaba diario junto con su grupito de niñas bobas y presumidas.

.- Amy, querida, eres malévola – Rieron en grupo. La eriza rosada tomo a Sonic de la mano.

.- Ven Sonic, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo… - Su mirada estaba clavada en el césped mientras esperaba a que su amigo reaccionara y caminara hacia donde ella iría.

.- Oh, tienes amigos, no lo sabía… y es muy guapo a decir verdad – Exclamo la supuesta "líder del grupo".

.- Oye, a él no lo molestes – Defendió Amy girándose para verla de frente.

.- Deberías contarle sobre tu secretito… querida… - Una sonrisa reluciente y burlona salió de su rostro.

.- ¿Secreto? – Repitió Sonic anonadado y algo abrumado por la situación, Amy solo quería que la tierra la tragara entera.

.- Si, ella es una loca, nerd, rara que le gusta ver a las criaturas subterráneas por la noche.

A Sonic se le detuvo el corazón un momento y miro a Amy quien no dejaba de mirar el césped y lo había soltado de la mano. No sabía si estaba asustado o emocionado por aquella tan inesperada noticia: asustado porque ella podría delatar a su especie y decirle a todo el mundo que uno de ellos estaba invadiendo territorio prohibido y, emocionado, porque tal vez ella podía guardar el secreto y tal vez la diferencia de especies no sea ya de mucha importancia como él lo creía.

.- Vamos amigo, ¿sí o no? Es muy raro de parte de… ella… - Comento a lo que las demás rieron a su alrededor.

Sonic miro hacia todos lados del suelo y luego a Amy para, después de unos segundos, tomar la mano de esta de nuevo y encaminarla hacia donde estaban esas presumidas.

.- Prefiero estar toda mi vida con ella que con una persona tonta y arrogante como tu… si es que se te puede llamar "persona"… - Comento al momento que pasaba junto con la eriza rosada al lado del grupito, Amy quedo en shock, solamente lo seguía.

El grupo de chicas se giraron para verlos partir pero la "jefa" tenía mucho orgullo y no iba a permitir que un chico como él le arruinara la reputación con una simple oración por lo que se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

.- Oye, niño raro, ¿Quién te crees tú quién eres para hablarme de esa forma? – Exclamo acercándose más.

Sonic, por su lado, se giró de manera que Amy no le veía el rostro, solo la chica tonta que los seguía podía ver su mirada la cual saco rápidamente un brillo verde intenso que traspaso los pupilentes. La chica se detuvo en seco y retrocedió un paso asustada, Sonic regreso la vista al frente y siguió su rumbo con Amy al lado.

Ya alejados del lugar donde se había causado el alboroto y la confusión se detuvieron en una heladería, Amy, aun abrumada, pidió una malteada de vainilla, Sonic, por su parte, ordeno una nieve de limón grande y una botella de soda fría, buscaron un lugar y se sentaron mirándose de frente.

.- Oye… - Comenzó Amy la conversación mientras movía el popote de su bebida a las orillas del vaso – Gracias por lo de hace un rato…

.- No hay de que – Sonrió confiado mientras abría su botella de refresco – Ese tipo de personas no valen la pena, ni siquiera se merecían una de mis palabras – Vertió la bebida dentro del vaso de nieve de limón y lo revolvió bien.

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Rio Amy con simpatía.

.- ¿Nunca has probado nieve de limón con soda? – Exclamo – ¡Me ofendes!

.-Jaja, por supuesto que nunca lo he probado – Rio – Nunca he visto a alguien hacer algo como eso.

.- Toma, pruébalo – Sonic recorrió el vaso sobre la mesa hasta que lo puso frente a Amy.

La eriza rosada puso de lado su vaso de malteada y tomo el frio vaso de su amigo, lo miro con curiosidad, tomo el popote frente a ella y dio un pequeño sorbo, el sabor era inigualable, sentía el gas del refresco mesclado con lo dulce de la nieve, todo en uno, era delicioso que no pudo evitar dar un último sorbo para después devolvérselo a Sonic quien sonrió al ver que la bebida era del agrado de la rosada.

.- Nunca habría imaginado que esa combinación era deliciosa – Exclamo Amy.

.- Lo sé, esto me lo enseño mi hermano cuando éramos pequeños

.- ¿Tienes un hermano? – Pregunto dudosa.

.- Ah sí, lo tengo… bueno es mi medio hermano mayor… misma madre, distintos padres.

.- ¿Está divorciada?

.- No, bueno, antes… mi madre se casó y tuvieron a mi hermano pero después se divorció, luego se casó con mi padre y me tuvo a mí y actualmente sigue casada y parece que no hay ningún problema del que me deba preocupar – Dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras miraba la ventana.

.- Wow, valla historia.

.- Lo sé – rio un par de veces – pero bueno, y ¿tu? ¿Tienes hermanos?

.- No – Respondió sonriente – Soy hija única y con mucho espacio en mi cuarto.

.- Yo también tengo cuarto propio, mi hermano vive algo lejos y vive solo además… cambio mucho, ya no nos llevamos como antes por lo que no tengo problemas con ser el menor – Sonrió con soberbia.

.- He, eres muy simpático – Comento Amy para luego cambiar su semblante a uno más melancólico.

.- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Sonic con preocupación.

.- ¿No te molesta lo que hago?... – Sonic no sabía que responder.

Podría decir algo como: _Para nada, eso también lo hago yo._

O: _No es molesto, me parece un pasatiempo genial._

También algo como: _No me molesta ¡es más! Yo soy una creatura nocturna, solo me molestaría que se lo dijeras a todo el mundo._

Pero no podría hacer eso, sería raro, hasta que al fin se decidió por una de esas tres frases.

.- No Amy, de verdad – Respondió mirándola a los ojos – No es para nada raro.

.- ¿Enserio?...

.- ¡CLARO! – Exclamo entusiasmado – Te lo dice alguien de ese lu… - Cubrió su boca sorprendido.

.-… ¿Qué?...

Ahora si lo había arruinado… ¡¿QUÉ HARIA AHORA?!

* * *

 **Fin de este Capitulo**

Perdón, es que en el momento que lo escribía se me antojo la nieve con soda *-*

Dato curioso: Había una niña en la primaria que así me molestaba, y la actitud de Amy es la misma que tengo ahora XD solo que ahora en la uni estoy más solita pero bah no problema aún tengo a mis amigos del bachiller X3 como los adoro. (Si, significa que de chiquita sufría del fucking bullying… después hare un one-shot sobre mi dolorosa historia XD)

¡NOS VEMOS!

Los ama:

Sharia / / S-Shadow-S


	5. En vela

**¿EN VELA?**

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

.- ¡CLARO!, te lo dice alguien de ese lu… - Cubrió su boca con ambas manos, sorprendido,

.-… ¿Qué?...

.- Lu… - Miro hacia todos lados hasta encontrar la palabra que buscaba y señalo hacia un árbol no muy lejano - ¡LUCIÉRNAGA!

.- ¿Luciérnaga?... – Preguntó con extrañez.

.- Si, creo que vi una en ese árbol – Siguió señalando el árbol a lo que Amy desvió la mirada hacia este.

.- No veo nada, además, estamos a plena luz del sol – Alzo una ceja a la vez que formaba una sonrisa burlona - ¿Qué me querías decir realmente? – Se cruzó de brazos.

.- Que… te lo dice alguien con gustos similares… - Improviso.

.- ¿Enserio? – Pregunto sorprendida.

.- Si… - Rasco la parte trasera de su cuello – Algo así… - Amy rápidamente lo tomo de las manos y lo acerco un poco entusiasmada.

.- Entonces me ayudaras ¿verdad? – Un brillo de esperanza surgió de su mirada, Sonic al notar la cercanía se sonrojo levemente.

.- ¿E-En qué?... – Amy sonrió

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Mientras tanto bajo tierra.

Shadow permanecía acostado sobre su lecho mirando el techo pensativo. No iba a ignorar que le daba mucha curiosidad explorar el mundo de arriba cuando el sol estaba a flote pero bueno, nadie ha visto a un monstruo como lo era el, mitad erizo, mitad serpiente, mitad pecado, valla, era todo un misceláneo. Rio por debajo pero luego se quejó, un pequeño dolor apareció en su cadera.

Se quedó pasmado y se enderezo lo cual provoco que ese dolor aumentara considerablemente sacando un gemido de puro dolor. Su respiración aumento cuando el dolor se hizo más grande y una de sus espinas que poblaban su cola se desprendió.

.- Maldita sea… no ahora…

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

.- ¿ESTA NOCHE? – Exclamo el cerúleo ante tal propuesta de la eriza rosada.

.- Shh – Coloco el dedo índice sobre sus labios – Baja la voz, o ¿quieres que nos escuche todo el vecindario?

.- Lo lamento, pero… ¿no crees que es algo peligroso? – Se encogió de hombros.

.- Para nada, siempre los he visto, bueno, mi afición comenzó hace un año o dos además me da mucha curiosidad pero sé que yo sola no podría hacerlo.

.- P-Pero estamos hablando de salir por la noche – Intento pensar en una excusa rápida para no acompañarla.

No era que no quisiera estar con ella y mostrarle su mundo, el caso era que en la madrugada debía estar con sus padres, ellos sabían lo que había pasado en la escuela por lo que le pidieron que se quedara en casa esa semana y que antes de ir necesitaba un poco de sueño y no quería pasarse un día entero sin dormir.

.- Anda por favor – Unió sus manos en son de súplica – Eres el único amigo que tengo y me encantaría explorar ese mundo contigo.

Sonic hizo una mueca, era adorable y muy significativo que lo considerara su mejor amigo pero había mucho en juego, no quería arriesgar su identidad ni su mundo. Lo que quería era dejar de esconderse de los humanos, que los demás dejaran de esconderse por ser diferentes, nadie es distinto, todos ven, reps ira, se comunican, no existe para él diferencia alguna pero la sociedad los juzga por el físico. Ha conocido personas que sí, aterran, pero son sumisos o no son lo que parecen. "La diferencia es el pensamiento" Era lo que realmente pensaba.

.- Te tengo una propuesta… - Declaro a lo que Amy lo miraba atenta – Te acompaño, PERO, no hoy, el fin de semana – Vio como a Amy se le iluminaban los ojos.

.- ¿De verdad? – Sonic sonrió.

.- Es una promesa… - Vio su teléfono y vio la hora – Oh no, ya es tarde, debo irme Amy – Se incorporó de su asiento y dio el ultimo sorbo a su extraña bebida.

.- No te preocupes, yo me quedo un rato más, aun no me termino esta cosa – Señalo con la mirada el vaso de malteada casi vacío.

.- ¿Nos vemos mañana? – Pregunto mientras sacaba su chaqueta azul marino y se la colocaba con cuidado, estaba haciendo algo de aire frio.

.- Mmm… tengo que hacer un proyecto después de clases…

.- No hay problema, si quieres nos vemos el sábado a las 6 para – Miro a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie los escuchaba – Para ya sabes que – Giño un ojo.

.- ¡Claro! – Sonrió ampliamente.

.- Cuídate, nos vemos el fin de semana – Se despidió ya en la puerta de la heladería, luego salió.

Amy lo siguió por la ventana. Realmente le agradaba, no sabía si era porque era alguien interesante o por ser tan lindo con ella. Dio un sorbo algo rápido a la malteada y luego hizo un gesto colocando la mano en la cabeza.

.- Uhm… se me enfrió el cerebro…

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Sonic caminaba por la calle en busca de su alcantarilla, ya había memorizado el lugar y además si se perdía, su hermano sabía dónde encontrarlo. Llego a su callejón y entro sin problema.

.- Oye tú – Sonic giro sobre si – No deberías estar en nuestro territorio.

Una bola de maleantes lo acorraló ahí, eran 5 contra él, supo de inmediato que algo malo planeaban para él.

.- ¿Quiénes son?... – Sonic retrocedió, debía entrar en la alcantarilla pero ellos lo descubrirían.

.

.- No te incumbe, pero por invadir nuestra propiedad – Estiro la mano – Deberías pagar una comisión de… no se… todo lo que traigas – Todos los demás rieron mientras Sonic suspiraba con pesadez.

.- Diablos, ¿ahora esto? – Exclamo irritado – Primero me echan de la escuela por un tonto y ahora ustedes, ¿Qué no aprenden?

.- Parece que no me entendiste… - Alzo el puño y lo dirigió a Sonic, este estaba listo para esquivarlo pero de la nada una nube de humo apareció frente a ellos nublándole la vista solo a los chicos - ¿Pero qué diablos?

Retrocedieron, Sonic se quedó anonadado y solo pudo pensar en que había sido su hermano mayor, con rapidez abrió la alcantarilla sin ser escuchado y entro para estar en el elevador, se aseguró de haber tapado bien la alcantarilla y luego dio marcha al elevador para descender.

.- Por poco… - Suspiro con alivio – Tendré que darle una visita a esa serpiente de cueva – Rio para sí.

El elevador llego al piso, salió y corrió directo hacia la cabañita de Shadow, entro y bajo las escaleras de un salto, como era su costumbre, al estar frente a la puerta marrón giro el pomo de la misma pero este se resistía a abrir por lo que opto por tocar la puerta con el puño cerrado.

.- Oye, soy yo, ábreme – Exclamo pero no hubo respuesta masi que toco de nueva cuenta – Shadow, soy yo, abre.

Tampoco hubo respuesta alguna, se dedicó a esperar un poco más pero luego escucho el sonido de algo metálico, pequeño, caer directo al suelo, una llave se deslizo por debajo de la puerta y choco contra su pie, se agacho para recogerla y la inserto en el pomo haciéndola girar y abriendo así la puerta.

Algo parecía extraño, varias velas alrededor estaban encendidas, no les veía el caso y era algo raro de parte del erizo azabache, aunque ahora que lo recuerda…

.- ¿Shadow? – Llamo mientras entraba con precaución.

.- Aquí abajo… - Sonic bajo un poco la mirada y vio a su hermano tirado en el piso no muy lejos de él.

.- ¿Regreso tu tortura? – Se cruzó de brazos.

.- Mi semana de juicio… no me puedo levantar… - Sonic se acercó más a él y pudo notar que su cola ya no estaba, la reemplazaban sus dos piernas.

.- Déjame ayudarte – Se acercó a él y tomo uno de sus brazos colocándolo por detrás de su cabeza y en un movimiento lo levanto. Lo llevo casi arrastrando hasta el sillón más cercano y ahí lo dejo sentado.

.- Gracias… ahora ¿Qué quieres? – Se acomodó en su asiento intentando coordinar el movimiento de sus piernas.

.- De nada – Tomo asiento a su lado - Tú fuiste ¿no?

.- Si te refieres a que te evite un asalto si, fui yo.

.- Pues venía a darte las gracias, y creo que ahora te debo un favor – Suspiro.

.- Ya lo pagaste – Agacho la cabeza – Me hubiera quedado toda la semana en ese mismo lugar si no hubieras llegado…

.- Yo pensaba en traerte algo del exterior pero si así lo dices – Se levantó - ¿Necesitas algo?

.- No… - Miro alrededor – Bueno si… mi silla, está en ese cuarto – Señalo al fondo.

.- Deberías intentar vivir con ello ¿Qué edad tienes? – Pensó un poco.

.- Veintiuno…

.- Ahí está, veintiún años viviendo así y ¿aún no sabes caminar? – Rio un poco – Es algo cómico.

.- Cállate… tú tienes dieciséis y no me estoy quejando de ti – Cruzo los brazos – Y me preguntaste si quería algo y quiero mi silla, ahora tráela por favor…

.- Te puedo enseñar a caminar.

.- No.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- No quiero, odio caminar y además es doloroso.

.- Pues si lo intentaras te acostumbrarías y no dolería tanto – Se encogió de hombros – Bueno, digo yo.

.-… no.

.- Eres un niño.

.- Mira quien lo dice… mejor vete, tu madre te va a buscar en la mañana ¿no?

.- Es tu madre también.

.- Si… claro… solo vete, te va a buscar.

Sonic hizo una mueca de disgusto, con él no se podía razonar y no le iba a estar rogando, giro sobre si y camino hacia la puerta. Shadow se quedó sentado en su mismo lugar, escucho la puerta cerrarse y suspiro cerrando los ojos, sintió un metal frio rozando una de sus piernas, abrió los ojos: era su silla de ruedas.

* * *

 **FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Me da risa que solo pueda escribir aquí en la escuela XD en mi casa no LOL

Oh me llevo mi laptop a la cafetería de mi facultad y me pongo a escribir o como en este capítulo que lo estoy haciendo en el cyber frente a la escuela LOL

Bueno espero que les haya gustado :3 tal vez suba más dibujos de Shadow The Sinterhog en mi página de deviantART: sharia0the0hedgehog deviantart com (en lugar de los espacios le ponen puntos ;D)

Gracias por leer, los quiere:

Sharia / / S-Shadow-S


	6. Algo de ayuda

**ALGO DE AYUDA**

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Aburrido, ese día seria completamente aburrido. Sonic giraba sobre su cama una y otra vez, era de madrugada y la verdad era que no tenía nada de sueño, hacia unas horas que fue a visitar a Shadow y cuando llego a casa se dio cuenta de que tenía un día y medio solo para él. Ya lo había planeado, esa madrugada y la tarde del día siguiente no dormiría, en la madrugada y parte de la tarde del sábado tomaría su laaarga siesta para poder ir con Amy a la hora acordada, el único problema era… ¿Qué hacer un día completo? Y no solo eso ¿Qué podía hacer con lo de Amy? ¿Y si alguien lo descubría? Bueno, en parte de su día libre lo vería pero ahora necesitaba distraerse con algo y rápido.

No podía ir a pedirles a sus padres "tiempo de caridad" con el puesto que ambos trabajaban toda la santa madrugada y casi no los veía, ¿Shadow? Ni pensarlo, no malgastaría parte de su tiempo solo con una serpiente caprichosa que quiere dar lastima. Amy dijo que tenía tarea que hacer… no tenía otro amigo…

Soltó un suspiro pesado al dar su último giro sobre la cama quedando boca abajo con los brazos caídos casi tocando el suelo, se quedó unos momentos estático hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar sobre el mueble al lado de su cama recargado en la lámpara. Se incorporó y gateo hacia las almohadas estirando el brazo para alcanzar el teléfono y dejándose caer recostándose pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza y con la otra mirando al remitente de la llamada: un número desconocido, sin más respondió.

.- ¿Hola?

.- ¿Sigues molesto?

.- ¡SHA-¡ - se aclaró la garganta – ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste mi numero?

.- Sorpresa, sorpresa, eso no interesa – Rio con malicia.

.- ¿Ahora qué? – Suspiro molesto, además de ser engreído era irritable.

.- Necesito tu ayuda.

.- Aja si claro, te ofrecí ayuda y la rechazaste – Se recostó de lado – Así que no hay trato.

.- Te delatare.

.-… - Se sobre salto pero después de una ligera pausa soltó una risa – Oye eres todo un adulto.

.- Lo soy, y por ser un adulto me veo en la necesidad de actuar con responsabilidad y honestidad, lo que haces es grave, muy grave, y tal falta de respeto hacia tu gente merece la muerte…

.-… - Coloco la mano sobre el micrófono del teléfono y miro hacia otro lado – Esto no puede estarme pasando… - Exclamo en un suspiro molesto luego coloco el teléfono de nuevo en su oreja – Bien, dime que quieres.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Caminaba por la calle de la superficie, era de noche por lo que no había problema si salía con la marca descubierta y sin sus pupilentes, cargaba una mochila de pequeño tamaño pero de la cual se podía meter cosas de grandes tamaños expandiendo la tela. Mientras daba un paso pateaba una piedra y cuando la encontraba más adelante la pateaba de nuevo, se detuvo frente a una tienda y entro en ella con parsimonia.

.- Buenas noches – Exclamo con cortesía anunciando su llegada al local.

.- Oh, muy buenas noches jovencito – Contesto con amabilidad el encargado de dichoso establecimiento – ¿Buscaba algo en particular? – Pregunto al ver la mirada del erizo sobre todos los estantes.

.- No exactamente, solo venia por golosinas – Sonrió divertido.

.- Oh entiendo, avísame si necesitas mi ayuda – Guiño un ojo y tomo asiento frente a la caja tomando unas notas.

.- Gracias.

Suspiro, no sabía ni que debía comprar. Se acercó a un anaquel de donde se podían ver botes repletos de dulces variados y otros más con solo chocolates, podría llevarse ambos pero sería una sobredosis directa a su organismo.

Tomo un paquete de galletas que se encontraban del lado derecho, las observo con determinación y luego camino hacia la caja tomando por igual una bolsita de café instantáneo, el encargado se incorporó y tomo ambos productos para registrar su salida de la tienda en su computador.

.- ¿Es todo jovencito?

.- Si, es todo por favor – De su sudadera saco la cartera y pago la cantidad que se observaba en la pequeña pantalla LCD de la caja registradora, recogió su cambio y tomo la bolsa de sus cosas.

.- Muchas gracias – Giro sobre si directo hacia la puerta de salida.

.- Gracias a usted jovencito, tenga una excelente noche – Se despidió el buen hombre del local agitando el brazo.

Ya afuera, paso la mochila a su torso para introducir la bolsa de las compras dentro de él, la cerró y siguió su camino.

Llego al fin a la cabaña del lado más oscuro de la ciudad, estaba que se caía a pedazos pero al dueño poco o nada le importaba. Se agacho para pasar por debajo de un pedazo de madera, camino y abrió la puerta hacia la cueva subterránea bajando con lentitud las escaleras. Tomo la gran puerta al final del túnel y esta se abrió a la par de golpes dejando ver al individuo en su interior.

.- Entra… - Soltó para luego empujar las ruedas de la silla alejándose.

.- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te vez ridículo ahí? – Cerró la puerta tras su llegada.

.- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un tonto? – Detuvo las ruedas con ambas manos – Ven siéntate – Señalo el sillón a su lado palmeando el brazo del mismo.

Sonic camino con parsimonia hacia el mueble y se dejó caer no sin antes dejar la mochila al lado, se cruzó de brazos.

.- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto sin esperar.

.- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? – Respondió el azabache mientras se colocaba unas rodilleras rojas de goma, algo que le intrigo a su invitado.

.- Amm… los dulces no, traje unas galletas – Hecho mano a su mochila sacando el botín.

.- Bien, eso servirá – Se ajustó la última correa para luego ponerse unos tenis deportivos - ¿Vez la mesa de en frente? – Sonic asintió confundido – Ve hacia allá y deja una de las galletas sobre la mesa.

El cerúleo tardo pero obedeció, no sabía qué tipo de planes tenía en la cabeza su hermano pero bueno, ya lo descubriría, por teléfono solo le pidió las golosinas y que estuviera con el ese día, algo muy raro en él, se acercó a la mesa y abrió el paquete, tomo una galleta colocándola sobre la mesa.

.- Ya está – Se sacudió las migajas - ¿Ahora qué?

Se quedó pasmado al ver como Shadow se sostenía de los brazos de la silla y con la fuerza que le permitían sus manos se puso de pie un tanto tambaleante. Siguió sosteniéndose de la silla para no perder el equilibrio o al menos hallarlo, con lentitud se soltó y quedo por fin de pie, sus piernas le temblaban y un dolor punzante apareció en su cadera además de calambres en ambas extremidades. Suspiro con pesadez y ubico su objetivo: la galleta de la mesa. Estiro los brazos hacia los lados y como si estuviera en la cuerda floja comenzó a caminar, no dio ni cinco pasos cuando azoto contra el piso, Sonic corrió a ayudarle.

.- Oye ¿Estas bien? – Lo tomo de ambos brazos para al menos sentarlo.

.- Si, lo estoy – Miro sus rodilleras, sí que lo había pensado bien – Es por eso que no lo hago, simplemente no puedo – Se sentía frustrado, cada vez que lo intentaba le pasaba lo mismo.

.- Valla, al menos te ganaste mi respeto, pensé que jamás lo harías – Pensó por un segundo – Esto es el porque me pediste quedarme ¿no?

.- Si así es… cada vez que lo intento y pasa lo mismo me rindo y me regreso a la silla… es porque no tengo un apoyo – Intento incorporarse por su propia cuenta pero para su sorpresa Sonic ya lo ayudaba a levantarse.

.- Es porque no lo haces como deberías, mira, necesitas un apoyo, no se… unas varillas o algo así para apoyarte… - Dio un vistazo a la silla de ruedas y la acerco con la punta del pie – Algo así – Coloco la silla de frente a Shadow y dirigió las manos de este hacia los brazos del aparato para que se recargara mientras él se posicionaba del otro lado sosteniendo ambos bastones para jalarla.

Sonic retrocedió un poco impulsando a Shadow a que siguiera sin soltarse de la silla y dando un paso también y así sucesivamente.

.- No había pensado en esto…

.- Tú pensabas en hacerlo todo de una sola vez además de que tu carnada es algo ridícula

.- Me gustan los dulces, era la carnada perfecta…

.- Para motivarte a caminar así hubieras puesto clavos en el piso – Sonrió – Así al menos no te atreverías a caerte.

.- Y yo pondría clavo en cada elevador para evitar que subas – Le devolvió la sonrisa.

.- Bueno, es un empate.

.- ¿Te digo algo? A veces me da curiosidad ver como es haya arriba por las mañanas – Declaro Shadow mirando el techo.

.- Puedes venir conmigo alguna vez.

.- ¿Enserio? – Frunció el ceño – las únicas veces que podría son en mi cambio de cada mes pero ni siquiera puedo caminar, solo estorbaría y me tardaría siglos en dar un maldito paso… prefiero mi cola, mi cueva y mis libros, gracias… - Una galleta apareció frente a él sorprendiéndolo.

.- Oh, tal vez aprendas a caminar con rapidez – Sacudió la galleta de su mano y la devolvió a la mesa – Ya dimos 2 idas y vueltas sin que te dieras cuenta – Shadow estaba anonadado – Tal vez tu "apoyo" era distraerte mientras caminabas, es más, ni siquiera te quejaste de que algo te doliera, o creo que eres hipocondriaco – Soltó una carcajada.

.- Cállate…

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Amy estaba más que emocionada, no podía concentrarse en su proyecto, solo llevaba la base del mismo pero no había avanzado del todo. Debía hacer un planetario pero ni siquiera había hecho a los supuestos planetas, simplemente tenía un papel cascaron forrado de azul marino con una línea de puntos blancos hechos con un pincel y pintura.

Vio la hora: Las 6:00 de la tarde, se emocionó al instante, tanto que casi tira toda la pintura encima del escritorio donde tenía todo su material por usar pero afortunadamente logro atrapar la pintura antes de que se derramara y arruinara lo poco que había hecho. Solo un día mas y vería a esas creaturas nocturnas que tanto le llamaban la atención, decidió avanzar en su trabajo para que esa noche no se perdiera de las futuras notas de información que escribiría tras espiar la calle nocturna como siempre.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

.- Aww, él bebe está creciendo – Exclamo con ambas manos sobre las mejillas, se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá con el peso sobre su brazo derecho del cual su mano sostenía la bolsa de galletas que estaba consumiendo en ese instante mientras observaba a su hermano mayor.

.- ¡Cierra el hocico, enano! – Grito furioso, llevaba media hora dando vueltas de aquí para allá con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados para no caer, cada vez su caminata era más precisa y el dolor ya había desaparecido – Eres de verdad un tonto – Se dejo caer sin cuidado de bruces sentándose y suspirando con pesadez a lo que Sonic se alarmo y se incorporó corriendo hacia el sin soltar la bolsa de golosinas.

.- ¿Estas bien? – El azabache le arrebato la bolsa de galletas para comer una.

.- Ya me canse – Sonic hizo gesto de disgusto y se sentó sin más al lado del mayor.

.- Shadow, ¿recuerdas cuando vivíamos juntos?

.- Solo vivimos juntos por cuatro meses, tonto – Comió otra galleta.

.- Si pero, la verdad fue divertido, era justo como ahorita, bueno, a excepción que en ese entonces eras menos desesperante que ahora – Tomo una galleta dándole un mordisco - ¿Te puedo decir algo? ¿Importante?

.- Nunca he tenido novia así que no se nada sobre el tema – Sonic se sonrojo al instante.

.- ¡NO ES ESO! – Grito evadiendo el sonrojo – Es sobre salir por las mañanas… veras… Amy… la chica que veo allá arriba cuando salgo temprano… quiere ver la ciudad en la noche – El azabache lo miro un tanto sorprendido.

.-… dime que no lo hiciste… - El silencio del cerúleo lo delato – Sonic, hay una gran diferencia en que nosotros subamos temprano y en que ellos bajen de noche, ¿en que estabas pensando? – Su enojo crecía por segundos.

.- Lo siento pero no pude evitarlo, ella es igual que yo, quiere ver el mundo de otra manera, al menos la ciudad, es como lo que me hacían a mí, prohibirme ver algo que anhelo y no sería justo, no pude evitarlo – Su mirada era de preocupación y arrepentimiento y todo el tiempo miro el suelo. Shadow suspiro con pesadez.

.- De acuerdo… te acompaño, solo dime a qué hora y yo te busco… - El cerúleo se abalanzó sobre él.

.- Gracias, gracias, gra… - Fue lanzado metros atrás de un empujón.

.- No me toques, eso no quiere decir que siga molesto contigo y otra cosa más, necesito arreglar mis ojos y nuestra marca de nacimiento – Miro en su abdomen un triángulo al revés con otros tres triángulos pequeños en las orillas del más grande.

.- De eso me encargo yo – Sonrió victorioso.

* * *

 **FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Perdonen el capítulo tan corto D,X!

Bueno, a ustedes no les he dicho mis planes así que ahí les van. En mi canal de YouTube pienso hacer una sección llamada "Respondiendo a FanFiction", responderé en un video cualquier duda o aclaración sobre este u otro de mis fanfics, también si tienen preguntas sobre la loca escritora las contestare por igual XD

Solo déjenme su pregunta en un review poniendo "Mi pregunta es:" (así entre comillas) y luego su pregunta para que identifique la pregunta más rápido al momento de grabar, el video lo estare subiendo el Domingo 15 de Noviembre por la tarde en YouTube y notificare también en mi página de Facebook (ambos links están en mi profile de FanFiction) Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar también su parte favorita de este capítulo :D

Los quiere:

 **SHARIA / / S-SHADOW-S**


	7. El principio de la gran travesia

**EL PRINCIPIO DE LA GRAN TRAVESIA**

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Salió disparada de la escuela corriendo rumbo a su casa, ese sábado sería el mejor de toda su vida y tal vez de su existencia. Aventó la mochila sin más después de cerrar tras ella la puerta de su habitación. Tomo todos los apuntes que tenia de la ciudad nocturna y los releyó rápidamente con emoción, se estampo en la cara uno de los cuadernos ahogando un grito de emoción mientras pataleaba en su cama.

.- Por fin, por fin, por fin, Amy Rose, por fin es el día, es TU día – Exclamaba con emoción.

Miro de reojo el reloj, las 2 de la tarde, aún era muy temprano y cada minuto se le hacía una eternidad, se había quedado de ver con Sonic a las 6 de la tarde, pensó en que hubiera sido una buena idea si lo veía más temprano pero bueno, no importaba ya, miro el reloj de nuevo, las 2 con 5 minutos, se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo, derrotada por la emoción y se quedó profundamente dormida.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Sonic se encontraba en la caja de la heladería haciendo su pedido de dos nieves de limón y dos botellas de refresco de cola, vestía una playera roja y un chaleco azul marino al igual que sus jeans, al serle entregada su mercancía agradeció y pago el precio para luego irse a sentar en una de las mesas, más específicamente, en donde estaba un erizo negro vestido de jeans negros, camisa verde y chaqueta de piel negra con los brazos sobre la mesa y la cabeza escondida en ellos. Llevaba su mochila la cual aparto.

.- Vamos, no es tan malo – Tomo asiento frente al azabache poniendo la mochila en el suelo junto a el – Después te vas a acostumbrar a la luz.

.- Llevo años viviendo ahí, creo que jamás volveré a ver… - Respondió sin incorporarse mientras el cerúleo preparaba una de las bebidas.

.- Bueno te entiendo, ese lugar es aún más oscuro que la misma ciudad – Hablo en voz baja para que solo su hermano lo escuchara – Toma, este es tuyo – Choco el frio vaso de nieve ya mesclada al brazo de Shadow quien se levantó un tanto sorprendido ante el rose tan helado.

.-… ¿es mi bebida?... – Pregunto anonadado - ¿Todavía te acuerdas?

.- Oye, es lo único que tomo frio, a parte del napolitano – Le dio un sorbo a su vaso. Shadow tomo el vaso un tanto dudoso.

.- Gracias

.- Te la debía – Dio otro sorbo.

.- ¿Crees que con esto pagas tu deuda? – Sonrió con burla.

.- ¡Ay por favor! – Azoto las manos en la mesa indignado a lo que el azabache solo rio – Si, si, muy gracioso, estafador…

.- No soy un estafador, el favor que te estoy haciendo al maquillarme, caminar y ponerme unos molestos pupilentes, quedarme medio ciego por el cambio repentino de luz y además de venir… - Miro alrededor con algo de desagrado - aquí… no se pagan con uno de estos – Levanto su vaso como si fuera un trofeo bastante liviano - si no con 100 como mínimo.

.- Te pondrás gordo si comes de estas cosas, aunque no te haría nada mal – Un puñetazo viajo del asiento de Shadow a la cabeza de Sonic - ¡Hey!

.- Como te decía – Se aclaró la garganta – Me debes mucho ahora – Sorbió a su bebida con alegría.

.- Si, lo tendré en mente… solo, hay algo que no entiendo, sobre ti.

.- Dime.

.- Porque estas en ese lugar, digo, se está cayendo a pedazos por fuera y tú vives en el subterráneo… ¡el subterráneo! – Agito las manos mientras exageraba.

.- ¿Recuerdas cuando mi padre gano mi custodia? – Sonic asintió – Bien, esa casa que se cae a pedazos era nuestra, ahí vivíamos los dos pero mi padre a parte tenía una biblioteca debajo, ahí vivo yo.

.- Pero ¿y tu papá?

.-… la casa se incendió… murió, Sonic, vivo solo, en la biblioteca – Contaba mientras jugaba con el vaso de cristal que se apoyaba en sus manos enguantadas.

.- P-Pero ¿porque no le dijiste nada a mamá?, es tu madre también, te hubiera ayudado, te hubiéramos ayudado, eres mi hermano.

.- Medio hermano... mi madre no es el problema... Es tu padre.

.- ¿Qué tiene que ver? – Una carcajada salió de Shadow al escuchar la pregunta.

.- ¿Qué tiene que ver? ¡Soy hijo de la primera pareja de su esposa! Cuando me fui de la casa me dejo muy en claro que no quería volver a verme en su vida, una vez lo intente, pero me lo encontré unas calles antes de llegar… no fue agradable – Se recostó en la silla con los brazos cruzados.

.- Pero mi padre es inofensivo.

.- ¿Enserio?... – Arqueo la ceja derecha – Esta bien, lo creeré… - Cruzo los brazos recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, su expresión cambio a una de incomodidad - ¿Y tu novia? – Sonic comenzó a sonrojarse olvidando el tema de hacía unos segundos atrás.

.- ¡Ella no es mi novia! – Shadow carcajeaba gracias a la actitud de su hermano – Eres un fastidio y por eso mejor me tomo tu bebida también – Estiro el brazo quitándole el vaso a Shadow quien solo lo miraba con simpatía.

.- Jamás cambiaras - Poso sus manos sobre la mesa para hacer fuerza y levantarse.

.- ¿A dónde vas? - Pregunto Sonic con curiosidad.

.- De paseo, comienzo a aburrirme.

.- Al menos termínate esto - Alzo el vaso hacia el azabache.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Despertó con tranquilidad, su sueño había sido uno de los más extraños que había tenido, no le dio muchas vueltas, ya comenzaba a olvidarlo. Se sentó en la cama y se estiro, dio un gran bostezo para luego dirigir su mirada, ya casi clara, hacia el reloj que estaba en la mesita al lado de su cama.

.- ¿¡LAS 5!? - Se levantó sobresaltada mareándose un puco por la brusquedad en la que lo hizo.

Corrió por una mochila y por sus notas, reviso la cámara de su escritorio, tenía batería suficiente por lo que la guardo en la mochila por igual, saco un cambio de ropa (por si las dudas) y se metió al baño para quedar más limpia de lo que se veía.

Al salir miro el reloj, 5:30 de la tarde, se apresuró y corrió con la mochila colgando de lado y el teléfono móvil en la mano derecha.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

.- Te vas a empachar si sigues tomando esas cosas - Decía Sonic al azabache sentado en la banca.

Ya habían llegado al parque y Shadow tomo asiento en la primera banca desocupada que encontró mientras Sonic se quedaba parado al lado de la banca mientras cargaba su mochila. El azabache cargaba entre sus manos un vaso de plástico con tapa el cual contenía su bebida favorita junto con un popote para degustarla.

.- Este es el tercero, no exageres - Tomo el popote entre sus labios y dio un sorbo con gusto.

.- Exagero porque los pago yo - Contesto con molestia.

.- Y aún falta - Dio otro sorbo ignorando al molesto de su hermano - Por cierto... ¿Qué es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer?

.- Traigo nuestras pinturas y los estuches para nuestros pupilentes, le compre unos a Amy, ojala le agraden... en fin, traigo también algo de pintura para que ella se "mescle" entre nosotros, vamos a ir a un baño público o no sé, para que ella se pinte y nosotros nos quitemos esta pintura - Miro a Shadow quien simplemente no dejaba de verlo con indiferencia.

.- Suena fácil... a ver cómo nos va... y ¿cómo es tu novia? - Sonic estaba a punto de quejarse hasta que vio un tanto alejada a Amy quien se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

.- Es ella - Contesto Sonic mientras saludaba a la eriza rosada quien ya estaba frente a ellos.

.- Hola Sonic - Suspiro con cansancio - Lamento la demora me quede dormida y perdí la noción del tiempo - Acomodo la mochila que llevaba cargando. Mientras dirigía una mirada fugaz hacia el azabache que permanecía sentado.

.- No te preocupes - Sonrió gentilmente - Mira, los presento, Amy él es Shadow, mi hermano, de quien el otro día te conté, Shadow, ella es Amy, mi mejor amiga. El azabache se incorporó con lentitud y tomo la mano dela eriza.

.- Encantado - Sonrió hacia ella.

.- Es un gusto, Sonic me conto sobre ti - Sonrió por igual mientras soltaba su mano - ¿Vas a acompañarnos?

.- Claro que sí, necesito cuidar al niño de mi derecha - Señalo al cerúleo con el pulgar.

.- Muy gracioso... - Hecho un vistazo hacia el cielo, deberíamos irnos de una vez.

.- Si, pero ¿dónde nos pintamos? - Fingió una voz de angustia mientras rodaba sus ojos carmesí al otro lado.

.- Podríamos ir a una casa que está abandonada por ese camino – Señalo hacia la izquierda un camino de tierra rodeado por algo de pasto – y ahí esperar hasta que salgan o bueno que se haga de noche-

.- Es una gran idea – Trono los dedos y se ajustó la mochila – Bueno, andando equipo – Exclamo el cerúleo entusiasmado pero por dentro se sentía demasiado nervioso, no sabía cómo pasarían las cosas.

El trio camino hacia donde Amy les indico, Shadow caminaba un poco más lento así que estaban unos dos metros de distancia, los seguía sin mucho interés con la cabeza gacha y mirando hacia los lados, los humanos eran demasiado raros, físicamente simples, podía ver como los locales comenzaban a cerrar, mucha gente desalojaba las calles buscando protección en sus hogares. Así que así se preparan para la noche, con miedo, con prisa, sin perder ni un segundo para esconderse, sonrió de medio lado, le parecía patético, no solo como actuaban si no porque, era un mundo ignorante. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, se sentía raro el ver algo de luz, miro el cielo, comenzaba a perder el tono azulado de hacía unos momentos para ponerse de un tono anaranjado y rojizo con tonos amarillos, se detuvo sin ser consciente de ello y se anonado mirando ese lindo atardecer que solo había leído en libros y lo había visto en su propia imaginación mientras los leía, no quería admitirlo pero le resultaba un paisaje hermoso, se había convertido en uno de sus paisajes favoritos al instante. Estiro el brazo queriendo tocar tan magnífica obra de arte por parte de la naturaleza, por alguna razón, muy extraña para él, se sentía en paz, calmado, no le importaba nada más que apreciar eso. Al cabo de unos segundos bajo el brazo y regreso la mirada solo para darse cuenta de que ambos erizos de colores tan distintos lo miraban con extrañez.

.-… ¿Qué?

.- ¿Te gusta el paisaje? – Pregunto el cerúleo con una sonrisa.

.- No vez algo así de hermoso todos los días… no en donde vivimos… - Suspiro – Vamos, o se hará más tarde.

Siguió caminando hasta alcanzarlos y juntos iniciaron de nuevo la marcha. Ya cerca pudieron observar varias casa viejas, una de ellas parecía tener un agujero por la parte de la ventana.

.- Es en esta – Señalo Amy a estar ya frente al hogar – Podemos entrar por ahí – Señalo el agujero.

.- No creo que quepamos por esa parte, es algo pequeño – Sonic miraba alrededor del inmueble – Podríamos romper la ventana de este lado – Amy y Shadow caminaron hacia donde él estaba, una ventana con el marco malgastado y el vidrio sucio y lleno de polvo.

.- No lo sé… no me gustaría romper cosas – Se sobresaltó al igual que el cerúleo al ver que el vidrio se rompía en miles de pedazos y voltearon a ver a Shadow que tenía la mano estirada.

.- Ups – Señalo la ventana – Alguien lo rompió – Se acercó a la pared y comenzó a tirar del marco de la ventana que tenía los vidrios restantes lográndolo con éxito y siendo el primero en entrar de un salto cayendo de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo y quejándose por la brusquedad a lo que Sonic se apresuró a ayudarle.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Lo ayudo a incorporarse.

.- Si… solo… olvide detalles – Se recargo de la pared mientras el cerúleo, al haber comprobado que el azabache se encontraba bien fue a ayudar a Amy a que entrara por la ventana sin que se hiciera daño.

.- Gracias – Agradeció la eriza sacudiéndose los pantalones de mezclilla y parte de su playera fiusha opaca.

.- Listo, hay que esperar aquí hasta que se haga de noche… por cierto – Se incoó en el suelo a la vez que Shadow se sentaba a su lado, y abrió la mochila para sacar un estuche pequeño estirándoselo a Amy quien lo agarro dudosa.

.- ¿Qué es esto? – Abrió el estuche y pudo ver en el interior 2 botellas pequeñas con un pupilente en cada una, ambos con diferente diseño y del mismo color verde de sus ojos.

.- Son para disfrazarnos y camuflarnos entre ellos – Le guiño un ojo – Espero te gusten, debían tener un aspecto raro.

.- En realidad, me gustan, son muy bonitos – Exclamo contenta – Gracias.

.- Ya deberíamos estar listos… - Comento Shadow sin mucho interés – Vamos a "disfrazarnos"

* * *

 **FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Video de "Respondiendo a Fanfiction" para el día domingo 17 de Abril por la tarde en YouTube (link en mi profile o búsquenme como Sharia0The0Hedgehog)

Ya estaré actualizando más seguido y si no es por falta de internet.

 **Los quiere**

 **Sharia / / S-Shadow-S**


	8. Infancia

**INFANCIA**

* * *

Era una noche cálida, las luces de aquellos faros iluminaban las calles por las cuales las creaturas de la noche paseaban. Una de esas creaturas, una mujer que era un pecado, el nivel más alto de cada creatura, vestida lujosamente, caminaba por esas calles acompañada de un vampiro quien le tomaba la mano orgulloso, ambos eran vistos como las creaturas más finas y poderosas de todas. Detrás de ellos, un pequeño erizo cerúleo, hijo de ambos, iba tomado de la mano de su hermano mayor, un hibrido indefinido, quien sonreía a todo lo que el pequeño le contaba.

La mujer se detuvo junto a su novio y giro en si para agacharse y encontrarse con la mirada de sus dos hijos.

.- Shadow ¿Por qué no llevas a tu hermanito a jugar al parque? – Sonrió con calidez a lo que Shadow con una sonrisa asintió.

.- Vamos Sonic, vamos a divertirnos un rato – Dio la vuelta y se llevó a su hermanito.

La mujer sonrió al ver tan linda escena por parte de sus hijos.

.- Querida, ¿no crees que debes hablar con su padre sobre su custodia?

.- No quiero separarme de mis hijos… en realidad… su padre la gano… me quedan unos cuantos días con el antes de que se lo lleve lejos de mi… - Sonrió con melancolía.

Mientras tanto, Sonic era empujado en el columpio par Shadow.

.- Mas alto Shadow – Reía con cada empujón que lo llevaba más alto – Quiero tocar una estrella.

.- Lo único que tocaras es el suelo si llegas a soltarte – Dio otro empujón en su espalda para impulsarlo más.

.- Oye, tu, el indefinido – Shadow giro a su izquierda pero un puñetazo directo a su cara lo empujo tirándolo contra el pavimento.

.- Hermano – Sonic dio un brinco y bajo del columpio para ir a ver al azabache – ¿Shadow?

.- Solo eres una molestia, una mezcla de dos especies, ni siquiera eres de una sola raza, das asco – Gritaba su agresor mientras se acercaba a ambos.

.- Deja de insultar a mi hermano.

.- Sonic… ve con mamá… - Se intentó incorporar con la ayuda del cerúleo. El chico agresor se acercó a Sonic para tomarlo de las púas y empujarlo lejos - ¡Sonic! – Un fuerte dolor en su cola lo sorprendió, lo estaba pisando cada vez más fuerte – ¡Para!

.- No debiste haber nacido…

.- ¡DIJE QUE PARES! – Shadow desapareció de la vista del niño quien solo se sorprendió y retrocedió buscando con la mirada al azabache, este apareció por detrás, sus ojos estaban por completo rojos, enrollo su cola alrededor del muchacho y apretó con fuerza estrangulándolo cada segundo.

.- ¡Shadow! – Su madre había llegado hasta el lugar y junto a su pareja intento separarlos - ¡Shadow detente!

Pero el azabache seguía decidido a estrangularlo hasta que dejara de respirar. Un golpe en su mejilla lo saco de su shock liberando al mocoso quien salió corriendo de la escena.

.- Te lo dije… no puede estar con alguien más – Decía el esposo de su madre.

.- ¿Mamá?... – Shadow seguía impactado por aquel golpe recibido de su madre.

.- Vámonos… - Dio la vuelta tomando a Sonic de la mano y forzándolo a seguirle el paso mientras miraba como dejaban a su hermano detrás, solo.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Días más tarde, Shadow se encontraba empacando y guardando varias de sus cosas. Su madre no le había dirigido la palabra desde aquel tedioso día. Mientras iba de aquí para allá recogiendo tenia al pequeño cerúleo siguiéndolo hasta que se hartó y se volteo hacia él.

.- ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Qué quieres? – Sonic se asustó un poco por aquella fría seriedad.

.- ¿Tienes que irte?

.- Si

.- ¿Puedes quedarte?

.- No, no en donde nadie desea mi presencia – Cerro su maleta listo para partir.

.- Yo si la quiero - Lo miro con esperanza – Eres mi único amigo, por favor quédate – Shadow toco con suavidad su propia mejilla sintiendo ambos golpes recibidos días atrás.

.- Algún día me lo vas a agradecer – Camino hacia la salida – Adiós – Y se marchó.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, su mirada vacía y sin brillo daban a entender la tristeza en su corazón. Un grupo de doctores y enfermeras se acercaron al azabache.

.- Hijo, ¿hay alguien que pueda cuidar de ti? – Pregunto el doctor sosteniendo firmemente algunos papeles.

.- Si… - Se levantó y camino a la salida – yo mismo…

Al llegar a su hogar no parecía el mismo, estaba derrumbado y aun se podía oler la madera quemada alrededor, ya habían pasado 4 horas desde que su padre murió, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento más que aguantar los duros golpes de la vida. Miro hacia el techo sobre ellos, el frio concreto que los separaba de aquellas creaturas que disfrutaban de la luz del sol.

Fue desde su hogar, apartado de casi todos hasta una casa que conocía hacia años. Subió los pequeños escalones y toco la puerta sin más viendo a un vampiro en la entrada de aquella morada.

.- A… eres tu… - Respondió con descortesía - ¿Qué quieres?

.- Vine a ver a mi madre

.- No está en casa.

.- ¿Puedes decirme como…?

.- Escucha niño, ella está demasiado ocupada tanto como yo, así que ve a molestar mejor a tu padre, que es el que tiene tu maldita custodia.

.- El… acaba de morir… necesito hablar con mi madre ahora – Exigió ya cansado de aquellos insultos a su persona.

.-… - De una patada en el abdomen mando al erizo/serpiente escaleras abajo – Deja de molestar, y no quiero volver a verte en MI casa – Azoto la puerta dejando oír el sonido del seguro en ella.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Los años después de eso, se volvieron eternos. Días y días encerrado, algunos sin comer, otros sin dormir, otros en agonía por sus cambios físicos de temporada. Pero eso ¿A quién diablos le importaba?

Solía salir al parque, solo a pasear, pero cada vez que lo hacía comenzaba a recibir insultos y agresiones hacia su persona.

Siempre se culpaba por ser una aberración pero muy, muy en el fondo de su alma sabía que no tenía la culpa de nacer en un mundo tan horrible como ese. Dejo de salir, se enfocó más en los libros, eran interesante y narraban paisajes y ciudades maravillosas en las que todos convivían en paz y armonía, ese era el mundo en el que habitaba ahora, desde ese día y para siempre por toda la eternidad.

¿Cuándo unas simples palabras se volvieron algo más maravilloso que la propia vida real?

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

.- ¿Shadow? ¿Estás listo? Estamos esperándote – Salió de sus propias torturas para regresar al mundo real, se encontraba frente a un espejo, el maquillaje ya no estaba y los pupilentes se encontraban en el estuche que estaba recargado a la orilla del lavabo.

.- Si… ya voy – Guardo las cosas en la mochila y salió de la habitación de aquella abandonada casa.

* * *

 **FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Cortísimo pero para mi regreso a la escritura creo que está bien XD.

Si, sigo viva lol, y el video de RAFF está pendiente ojojo! Si, si habrá video XD

Enserio mil disculpas por mi desaparición, me entretuve en el comic que tengo en IB y pues ps ya saben XD.

Bueno intentare actualizar la próxima semana ;D

GRACIAS POR LEERME Y TOLERARME xD

I'm alive! lml


End file.
